<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you even make a sound? by felicialovescats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144925">Do you even make a sound?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicialovescats/pseuds/felicialovescats'>felicialovescats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Middle child syndrome-ish, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicialovescats/pseuds/felicialovescats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn’t occur to him at first, that he was thinking about it subconsciously.</p><p>Well, yes he decided on doing the things he did consciously, but he didn’t realise his reason for it until most things were done.</p><p>When he finally got to the last few items in his non-existent list, that’s when he realized that, oh. He was preparing for him leaving. Leaving everything – the night life, the WE business.</p><p>Leaving the Wayne family once and for all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson, Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tim Drake and Red Robin Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you even make a sound?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is like the first time I've ever start and finish a work in one day, like wow. And I just have a lot of feelings for Tim, can you tell?</p><p>Title from Waving Through a Window from Dear Evan Hansen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn’t occur to him at first, that he was thinking about it subconsciously.</p><p>Well, yes he decided on doing the things he did consciously, but he didn’t realise his reason for it until most things were done.</p><p>When he finally got to the last few items in his non-existent list, that’s when he realized that, oh. He was preparing for him leaving. Leaving everything – the night life, the WE business.</p><p>Leaving the Wayne family once and for all.</p>
<hr/><p>Timothy Jackson Drake entered the Wayne family in a way unlike anyone before him, or others after him. Or okay, maybe some people after him. But he was unprecedented in the way that he forced himself into this family. He shouldered off everything in his way, cleverly dodged every potential bullet, jumped over all obstacles, just to be here.</p><p>And it wasn’t even for anything like, you know, money, or happiness, or family or friend thing. He was here because of Batman, and Gotham. When Batman is suffering, Gotham’s people suffer too. It may have not been obvious in Tim’s circle, where rich people can escape to other places, or they just go to balls and galas in each other’s place. But it was really obvious if you know where to look.</p><p>Tim knew where to look. He’d been into this since he knew what quadruple somersault is. And it was obvious that Batman was Not Well. The constant blood on his gloves, the state of the criminals when he finally released them to the police. His patrol time became longer, and Tim had calculated that the man probably slept once every three days or so. His Batman became more prominent even when he was Bruce Wayne, and Brucie Wayne never appeared ever since.</p><p>Tim’s parents were conveniently out of Gotham when he finally decided that enough was enough. Dick was not being cooperative, and Tim understood that parent-child relationship was always a Problem no matter how close you were. So Nightwing was out. He would look for Oracle, but there was no legit reason he could approach Barbara Gordon, and frankly, he knew that as smart as that lady was, if she knew what to do she would have done it already.</p><p>And wasn’t it sad, that Batman had so little people in his corner that Tim could only think of those two? Other than Agent A, who was battling his own grief as well as Batman’s, Superman would have been his second last option. But everybody knew that metas are not allowed in Gotham.</p><p>Batman would sooner beat the shit out of Superman than confide in him. And seeing that no one from the Justice League, or anyone from work had attempted to talk to Batman, Tim was sure that no one will.</p><p>Which meant that his last option would have to do.</p><p>Thing was, he figured that it would be temporary. He’ll burst into Batman’s life, make him realise that yes, there is another child under your care, so you have to reign in your violence before you essentially kill what Batman had stood for all those years. Make Bruce Wayne be more present rather than stuck in the past.</p><p>But once he’s done, once he’s done making sure that Batman would be better, Tim thought that he would be good to go. He came in to be a replacement of a sort, something for Batman to keep in mind while he actually grieves and heals. Once he’s okay (because everyone will heal from the death of a loved one with time, or maybe at least get better and can function well enough), Tim would just. Go. Job well done.</p><p>He didn’t expect it to be so much fun. Fighting alongside Batman himself, or sometimes with Nightwing, was great. Getting to know other heroes, enjoying the night life. The training, the detective work. Even if Batman was sometimes harsh with him, it was okay because Tim knew exactly why. And when the masks were removed and they were Bruce and Tim once more, the smiles and the head rubs were all that’s necessary to make him feel just at home.</p><p>Those were the only things holding him together when everything went to shit.</p>
<hr/><p>Death was not something foreign to Tim. If there were only one, Tim knew he could handle it, just like how he handled his mother’s death.</p><p>But no, this was. It was hell. It was like someone had lined up people that Tim loved, and killed them one by one, while Tim couldn’t do anything else but watch. Couldn’t do anything but to handle it, to move on, because someone else needs him, needs Robin. He didn’t have the time, he couldn’t afford to be Tim, couldn’t grieve. He had to move on.</p><p>Not to mention Jason. Jason, <em>his </em>Robin, coming back to life. Jason, trying to kill him because he thought him to be a replacement. And in his heart Tim was agreeing – <em>yeah, I’m just a replacement, I was temporary filling in your space. Your space that was too big, too much for me to fill. And I don’t think I was enough.</em></p><p>To have someone he looked up to, someone that he admired, to come and try to kill him. Well, the less said about that, the better. He had other things to focus on, anyway.</p><p>Then came Damian Wayne, the rightful heir and the blood son of Batman.</p><p>Then came Bruce’s disappearance (<em>not dead he will not believe that because he’s Batman and Batman shouldn’t be dead Bruce shouldn’t be dead)</em>. Dick coming back to help out and Tim was so glad for his help because he couldn’t afford any attention to Damian, who he knew needed attention.</p><p>But.</p><p>His big brother, the one who should have supported him, who should have <em>at least listened to him, </em>decided that he could look after himself, and gave Robin to Damian instead.</p><p>Dick Grayson, who knew all too well how much it hurt when Bruce gave Robin to Jason. Dick Grayson, who thought that Tim should be in Arkham instead. Dick Grayson, who had once promised Tim that he will always be by his side, supporting him when Batman did something wrong. Dick Grayson, who had found the better younger brother in Damian Wayne.</p><p>In the end Tim was right. After all the hard work of getting Batman back, everything should have been fine.</p><p>Sure he was missing a spleen. Sure two of his “brothers” were still trying to kill him. Sure he dropped out of school. But he was still the CEO of Wayne Enterprise. The Titans didn’t seem to miss him that much, and his parents were dead. Bruce was still alive.</p><p>He didn’t know how to feel about any of those.</p><p>What he knew, what he finally realised, was this: perhaps it was time.</p><p>Bruce had his hands full with two sons that each have their own problem. One that returned from the dead, one previously unknown. It was a similar case with Dick, and Alfred. The Wayne family was busy dealing with problems that come with having new members in the house. Cass liked Damian well enough, and she didn’t interact with Jason much to make too much of a problem.</p><p>The only main problem Jason and Damian had was with him. Him, Tim Drake. Both of them felt like he should not be there. Replacement, Jason had called him. And Damian viewed him as competition, rival as Wayne heir, as if he wasn’t busy enough with other things. As if he was there just to challenge him on his rights, when he was just there because of Bruce missing, and he had to deal with people trying to take Bruce’s company. The only reason why he was still there was because no one had told him to leave yet, and instead Bruce kept giving him stuff to do. But Tim would gladly give them to Damian if he wanted.</p><p>Teen Titans clearly didn’t need his help anymore. Another few years and Damian would be trained enough to be in the team, and another Robin will be in. Another way for Damian to show that he was the superior son.</p><p>Steph. Steph will be fine, just as how she was fine when she faked her death. After all, she’s still a part of the Bat family – Bruce will be there, just as Cass would be, seeing that the girls were becoming best friends.</p><p>The Wayne Enterprise didn’t need, and didn’t want to have a teenager being so high up in power. As long as he could find someone good enough to handle the work he had done, it would be fine. Bruce can take over anytime he felt like it.</p><p>And. Wow, Tim didn’t realise what he was really doing, until he sat at his room, penning down the things that he still needed to do before he leaves.</p><p>The thought made him blink and pause, putting his pen down.</p><p>He. He was preparing to leave.</p><p>He was surprised, but at the same time he wasn’t. The more he pondered on it, the more it made sense. There was nothing else here for him. No one needed him anymore.</p><p>Tim started this for Batman, but he was doing well, wasn’t he? Busy with the two sons he recovered. He got Jason back. A little bit touched in the head, but still Jason. Have a new kid to focus on, which Tim had known to only be good for Batman. Having a new heir who is so competitive against Tim, that he was certain that Damian would do everything he could to overpower him, so honestly, WE will be in good hands.</p><p>So he guessed that this was it then.</p><p>He was leaving.</p>
<hr/><p>Of course he couldn’t just tell the Waynes this. Bruce had (capital letter) Issues with people leaving, and he would have done anything to get him to stay. Dick would be his dramatic self and cry and beg him not to go. But Jason would get a chance to integrate himself into this family again, without him there as a reminder. Damian would be more comfortable too, getting the chance to actually interact with people normally, instead of being focused on antagonising him so much.</p><p>And if Tim’s leaving would make the two of them feel better, then Bruce would feel better, then Tim would be okay with that.</p><p>Tim wasn’t sure where he could go, but he definitely couldn’t stay in Gotham – Bruce would find him in minutes. No, he would have to leave the city, and he couldn’t go to Bludhaven, because that would be the first place they’d look when they realise he wasn’t in Gotham.</p><p>So Tim planned. He was a good planner, and this was nothing more than strategy. Silently pushing more work onto his assistant, guiding him through tasks and paperwork. His resignation email was timed to be sent after he was gone. Drake Enterprise had done well, considering that it wasn’t named “Drake” for a long time now. He sold all his shares, figured that they were no longer necessary. He finished up the final few projects that he had, and he made a conscious effort not to start new ones, although he was still in front of the computer or a laptop so no one would notice the changes.</p><p>He spent some time with people he knew he would miss. A night with the team, where they just chill out and played some board games at the Titans Tower. Dinner, with Steph and Cass. (He was thankful that his brain decided to let him know about his preparation for leaving later in the game, because if he had known earlier, then he wouldn’t have gotten away with it with Cass).</p><p>Alfred had a quiet afternoon of tea and a worthy opponent for chess, which Tim timed it well enough to only have them in the manor. He visited Dick at Bludhaven, which made the man so happy he couldn’t stop talking, even when he was a second away to deep sleep.</p><p>He left Bruce for the last. It was also the last day he would be in Gotham.</p><p>Tim chose the day when Dick was busy in Bludhaven, when Jason was busy resting after an injury from a case, when Damian was busy with whatever he had with Jon, when Cass was not in Gotham, and Steph was tending to her assignments.</p><p>Bruce was in his office, when Tim stepped in with an overnight bag.</p><p>Tim had packed a few days ago, making sure that he didn’t pack too much to worry Alfred. Some clothes, his laptop (which he would dispose of due to the tracker inside), a pair of spare shoes, and his camera. His personal documents and precious photos were in a secret compartment in the bag, but he also had the softcopy on Cloud, under a different username and a whole lot of failsafe to make sure no one could track him from there.</p><p>He had been living in the Manor for a couple of days. Damian wasn’t happy about that, but Alfred was, and everyone knew who the boss was here. Even Bruce was alright with it (Dick mentioned that Bruce always loved to have all his children in the Manor with him, but Tim figured that meant Dick, Jason, and Damian). If one were to go to his apartment, they would have known that he moved out. It was clean and barren, just like how it was when Tim had gotten it. The place was still under his name, because he knew that the moment documents listed this place as someone else’s name, someone in the Bat family would notice and cause a huge havoc. So yes, it’s still under Tim’s name, but he had arranged it so that in one month or so, it would be transferred to someone he knew who needed the place more or less under the table. And by the time someone actually noticed, he would be long gone by then.</p><p>And so here Tim was, with his overnight bag, in Bruce’s office. Bruce was wearing his old man glasses (thus dubbed by Dick) as he was looking through reports of WE. He looked up when Tim entered the room, his eyes almost smiling, and</p><p>Honestly, this was probably the main reason why Tim was leaving.</p><p>Years and years of just him and Batman, him and Bruce. When Nightwing was still angsty and angry, when it was just Tim Drake and Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce never smiled like that at him. Everything was just “Robin, you need to get this done tomorrow”, or “Aim better, Robin”, or “Tim, this is the third time this week. You need to attend school, and without sleeping during classes. I’m benching you for the week.”</p><p>It’s either work, or things that affected work. Initially it was fine because he still had his own parents, his own dad. He didn’t need another person trying to act dad towards him, and it was clear that Bruce was not emotionally available for that. Then things happened, and Jack Drake died, and still Tim didn’t need a dad anyway.</p><p>He had made sure to let Damian know that he was Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, but honestly it didn’t matter much. Everyone knew to look at Bruce for the cues, and the way he treated his two younger sons was clear to everyone.</p><p>Or maybe it’s just because everyone thought Damian was younger and thus should be given more freedom and allowance as to his attitude, and at certain times Tim agreed. He knew where Damian come from, after all.</p><p>(His spleen was still there.)</p><p>But sometimes he just needed someone in his corner, and most of the time he did not have that.</p><p>He digressed.</p><p>Bruce never smiled when it was just him. He was still as dark as broody when Dick finally came around and helped out, even though he still had some Nightwing stuff to do. Yes, he didn’t need a dad at those situations, because he could handle himself. He was independent (well, almost), when he started kindergarden.</p><p>He didn’t <em>need </em>a dad, but he really wanted one. He wanted to see what’s the fuss about. He would hear other children boasting about their new toy, or how their family went for a trip. Heck, he had seen how families act with each other.</p><p>He had seen Batman being a father to Robin, had seen Bruce being a father to Dick and Jason. And he wanted.</p><p>But Tim knew he couldn’t have had it with Bruce. He wasn’t emotionally ready or available back then, and even now he wasn’t ready. Things were going well with Damian, but most of the time they still needed Dick, who Damian had really bonded to, to be there and mediate.</p><p>God knows Bruce tried with Jason. He did the best that he could in every situation.</p><p>Can’t Jason see how lucky he was, to have a father who was trying? Someone still willing to try, still alive to try?</p><p>He digressed again.</p><p>Bruce only truly started to smile when Jason came back, for real this time. With a partially healed soul, and willing to integrate into the family again. More smiles, as Dick made the effort to be in Gotham more, to be in Wayne Manor more. Laughter lines, when Damian tempered down a little, become more domesticated (Jason’s word).</p><p>Tim? He was mostly in his apartment, alone. Called only when there was a new case, or a long case that needed help, or when they needed backup. Tim knew he was at fault – he was the one who always stayed at his apartment. Saying no to dinner due to work. Going back to the Nest immediately after patrol. Never stay longer than he needed to if he was injured.</p><p>Alfred tried hard to have him there. Problem was, Alfred wasn’t the one he wanted asking.</p><p>It didn’t matter. He was leaving now anyway.</p><p>‘You alright there Tim? Is there something you want to tell me?’ Bruce asked, after a long silence. He was eyeing his overnight bag.</p><p>‘Ah, yes.’ Tim bit his lip, and moved to the front of Bruce’s desk where there were two armchairs facing him. He sat on one of them, placing his bag on the other. ‘I just wanted to tell you that I’m planning on leaving Gotham for a while.’</p><p>An eyebrow raised. ‘Oh? For what?’</p><p>Tim gave him the story of how he came across some of the shoots his parents had on their archaeology sites, and how he wanted to go to some of them. He wanted to see if they were still the same, and at the same time truly mourn for their death.</p><p>(Story about dead parents always gain pity, and with that, people would ask fewer questions).</p><p>When the unavoidable question of “how long” came, Tim was so tempted to say <em>forever. </em>Just to give some clues, some hints, some<em>thing </em>to get their attention. Yelling <em>I’m not fine someone please help</em> internally.</p><p>Outwardly, he was still going strong with his story.</p><p>Oh, there were quite a lot of places they had went, you know. Possibly about 10, and some needed extra documents and permissions that would take weeks. He guessed maybe about three or four months perhaps?</p><p>(That should give him long enough to erase everything linked to <em>Tim Drake</em>, enough to hide his trails, make it harder for them to find him).</p><p>His work? Oh, he’d already had an assistant that did most of the things he did. A bit of observation and Tim was certain he can be promoted. Or if he was really worried, he can have someone of his own taking over.</p><p>Red Robin? Nah, the Bat family has enough members to cover for Red Robin’s disappearance. And there’s no need for him to be in the Titans tower currently. It’s only for a few months, they can handle it.</p><p>(Then when it’s more than a few months, they would be used to it).</p><p>‘You sure? It’s a long time to be away.’ Bruce leaned forward to him. Tim gave him a confident nod. He made sure to portray enough grief and hope and assurance that he really needed this trip for himself. Self-healing trip, and when he’s back, he’ll be a better person overall.</p><p>‘Alright then, champ. Just let me know if you need any help alright? And let us know when you’re coming back.’</p><p>‘Sure Bruce, of course!’</p><p>‘And when are you leaving? We can get everyone in for dinner, a family gathering before you leave?’</p><p>
  <em>Ha, he just wanted a legitimate excuse to get Jason in here. Doesn’t he know that Jason and Damian hate me, and would celebrate me leaving and dying in a ditch somewhere?</em>
</p><p>‘Nah Bruce, I don’t think that’s necessary. And my flight is tonight anyway, so I gotta go back to my apartment to pack up and prepare so I don’t come back to mold and dust afterward.’</p><p>‘Alright, then. Have a safe trip, and update me on your location once in a while, yeah? And send me the details of your flight.’</p><p>Bruce stood up, went around his table, and actually gave him a hug.</p><p>He could count Bruce’s voluntary hugs for him in one hand. Brucie Wayne’s did not count.</p><p>Automatically Tim buried his face to the crook of Bruce’s neck. His father figure, his mentor, his savior. Batman. <em>Bruce.</em></p><p>
  <em>I’ll miss you, so much.</em>
</p><p>Perhaps if he was a fighter, he would fight for his attention. But he wasn’t. He had always been the temporary fix, and now that Bruce can manage a genuine smile again. Well, it’s time for the temporary fixer to go.</p><p>Final pat on the back, and they parted.</p><p>‘Thanks, Bruce. For everything.’</p><p>A final smile (oh how Tim wished he could take a photo of that), and Bruce went back to work. All in all, Tim had about 10 minutes of his attention, and he was elated to get that much.</p><p>He should be. That was the most attention he had gotten from Bruce as Tim Drake for a long time.</p><p>A gentle push closed the door silently, and Tim can finally be gone from this place.</p><p>He regretted not taking more pictures of this place, but he still had photos of when he first moved in, and that’ll have to do. He had pictures of those who mattered, even Jason and Damian.</p>
<hr/><p>He left timed messages to his siblings, to his friends, acquaintances that might need his services and help. They would be sent while he was on the plane. He gave details of his flight to Bruce, because he would do that normally.</p><p>At 9 PM, in the airbus heading towards South Africa, his supposed seat was taken by a young lady, who was given a discounted ticket to go visit her sick grandmother. Instead, one Miles Parcil sat on the plane towards Indonesia, saying farewell, to his life.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Hey, Dick. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about this trip that I’m going. It was quite a last-minute thing, and I didn’t have much else going on anyway. It’ll be quite a long one, so don’t miss me much! Stay safe in the streets, and take care of your younger brothers, yeah. And Steph. Cass doesn’t need much, but you know she loves hugs, but not without any warning. Remember that time you surprise-tackle her and almost got killed? Yeah, don’t do that. Give Bruce some attention, don’t get too carried away, but also remember to give some time to yourself when you need it. I know you’re going to a therapist, I’m glad that they can help. Just, be careful, and stay safe. Farewell, Dick, I’ll think of you during my trip.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hey, Steph. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about this trip that I’m going. Honestly, it’s last-minute, so don’t blame me for not bring you! It’s more of a me trip anyway. Now remember that just because I’m not there doesn’t mean you can start going nuts on patrol, you know better than that! Don’t rely on Cass too much, be smarter about things. I know you can do that – you went to college after all. Go visit Bruce sometimes while I’m gone yeah, the old man needs more rebellious kids that can remind him that just because you talk back doesn’t mean you hate him. And maybe one day he’ll realise how dumb he was, and that Jason still looks to him like Robin looks to Batman. And you know that Batfam won’t be Batfam without you, and you’re important too. Be careful, and stay safe. Farewell, Steph, you know I’ll think of you anywhere I go.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hey Cass. Sorry, but it was a last-minute plan. Don’t worry much, just remember to get someone to bring you to the dance club any time you feel like it. Steph would love to, so would Dick. Worst case you’ll get Bruce to bring you, you favourite child. Love you, stay safe, like you always do. Farewell, Cass. Give Bruce lots of hugs and kisses when you want to.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hey Damian. I’ll keep this short since I don’t know if you’ll really read this or not. I leave WE in good hands, and it’s not you, not yet. When you’ve achieved what I have, then I’ll be happy to call you the superior one. But you know that anyway. Bruce loves you, and there wasn’t any question who WE is going to go. But to ease your mind, I’m gone anyway, you can take a break. Farewell, Damian. You’re now the legitimate heir of WE and Batman. And you’ll be the greatest Robin yet.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hey Jason. Listen, I was Robin not because Bruce wanted to replace you. I was the one forcing myself into this, Bruce couldn’t do anything else other than let me in. But still, I’m sorry if my presence had hurt you. But hey, you’d almost killed me multiple times, and now I’m gone. With me out of the way, I hope you can heal better. You know as well as I do that Bruce still loves you. Me? I’m nobody, okay? Now I’m out of the way, maybe you can go and approach Bruce, yeah? Yell at him, I’m told that’s the only way he’ll actually listen. Or cry, he’s stupidly awkward when someone’s crying in front of him. Any other issues you can deal with him later. But don’t let him change a single thing about you! Or maybe, maybe just dial down the violence? But otherwise, let him adapt to you for a change. Just because you have a different philosophy doesn’t mean you can’t be father-son again. He loves you, and he’s trying. Let him. Farewell, Jason. Hopefully you get to have what I never had.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hey Alfred. Just a short one, because I had to give you a message. People sometimes forget that you’re a part of the family too, a big part, in fact. I don’t know if I’ve thanked you for everything that you’ve done for this family, for Bruce. You’re the one who picks up Bruce’s slack, and you did that well, too. Well, I’m out of your hair now, currently. One less brat to worry about. Please help Bruce with Jason, they love each other so much, but the way they show it was so wrong it’s not hilarious anymore, it’s just sad. And you know how you’re Jason’s main link back to the Manor right? What am I saying, of course you know that. And Damian must be tough to take care of, so don’t hesitate to blackmail Dick into coming back once a week. Oh, I’ll miss your cooking, and your tea. Farewell, Alfie. Help me keep an eye on Bruce, yeah? Love you.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hey Bruce. Thanks for everything. Funny it’s easier to say in text than in person, but you know that I really respect you, and love you right? We rarely throw in the L word, but I figure what is best for the start of healing, than to acknowledge the people you love? Thank you for taking me in, even though another boy was probably the last thing you wanted. But you saved me, you gave me a whole new reason to live, and for that I really thank you. Farewell, Bruce. I will really really miss you.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>When you’re falling in a forest and there’s nobody around</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>“Bruce! Tim’s number… it’s not registered anymore!”</p><p>“I can’t find him! He wasn’t even on the plane!”</p><p>“His apartment was empty. He fuckin’ planned this whole thing!”</p><p>“The tracker on his laptops said that he was in the middle of the sea.”</p><p>“Tt. Drake had decided to run away and cause trouble.”</p><p>“Should have. Seen. Knew he wasn’t happy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Bruce…!”</p><p>“B!”</p><p>“Master Bruce, where are you going?”</p><p>Bruce paused, and everyone in the room kept quiet. He tightened his grip on the phone, which he received a message not long ago. Just like everyone in this room.</p><p>
  <em>Farewell.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Bruce, it’s always so funny when people say farewell instead of goodbye!’ A young Tim, as they sat on the roof with their masks and armor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Why’s that?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Because that’s silly! You say goodbye to people you’ll see again, and you say farewell to people you won’t see again!’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m getting my son back.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>